NaLu Week 2016
by zElliexmagic
Summary: It's NaLu Week! Yea! I've been waiting for this week forever! I'm so excited to write these oneshots! I've always wanted to do these! Anyway, I must warn you that Day 4 is a spoiler for chapter 465 and up. I hope you enjoy!
1. Longing

**Yes, I made Lucy a perv. Sorry, but I'm not gonna go back and change it. XD Also, at the beginning when Lucy first joined Fairy Tail, yes, I know Lucy was actually standing next to Mira, but I don't care. The holding hands idea sparked when I first realized that Natsu and Lucy, most of the time, were standing next to each other when Master Makarov or anyone was speaking and I'm like "they should hold hands" and wah la! I hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Longing (Day 1)

Lucy had originally thought it was okay to hold hands with Natsu whenever she was standing next to him. When she first joined the guild, she glued herself to his hip. Natsu didn't say anything about it so she thought he didn't mind. Lucy didn't know anyone except for him at the guild hall. Plus, she's never been around so many people before, compliments to her father for keeping her locked in that mansion.

Yes, she wanted to join the most popular and strongest guild in Fiore, but it was natural that once you join, you're _extremely_ nervous. This was Lucy's case; so many nervous questions ran through her head as she walked through the doors with Natsu and Happy for the first time: What if they don't like her? What if they figure out that she's the Heartfilia Heiress? What if she doesn't fit in? What if she's just too weird? What if they don't like her magic? Well, Natsu liked her. If he didn't, he wouldn't have invited her to join Fairy Tail; that comforted her a bit, but still…

As a result of her nervousness, Lucy glued herself to his side the first few days. She was totally freaking out when she met Mira, but as much as she looked up to her, she didn't know her too well. She rushed over to Natsu to show him her pink guild emblem on her hand and was little upset he didn't even glance as he spoke in monotone, welcoming her to the guild, but he was the only one she knew and stayed by his side.

Hence, they were standing next to each other when Master Makarov first showed up. He was gigantic and scary and Lucy felt frightened as he looked at her and said, "oh? We have a new member?"

Lucy jumped in her spot and on instinct, grabbed a hold of his hand. She was scared, and she's seen what Natsu could do. Holding his hand comforted her and let her know that she was safe. She expected him to give her a strange look and pull away, but instead, he looked at her, chuckled, squeezed her hand, said, "don't worry, Gramps won't hurt ya!", and then laughed at her reaction when he shrunk down to a short, old man. The only way Lucy thought that made Natsu not pull away, is that her nervousness was obvious. As Makarov complained to the members that they've been destructive again (compliments to Natsu) and held up complaint papers from the Magic Council, Natsu and Lucy continued to hold hands. He only let go of her hand when Makarov burned the papers and tossed it to him so he could eat it.

When Natsu left with Happy to go save Macao, she grew scared again. She didn't know anyone here and her source of comfort was gone, so she went with them. She felt a little selfish, leaving just to be with Natsu, but she convinced herself that she was leaving to help him help whoever this Macao was as well. Really, She _did_ want to help save him, but mainly, she left to be with Natsu.

It happened that the next time Makarov announced something, she always happened to be standing next to him, and before she knew it she was holding hands with him. She would've blamed him for the action, but she knew it was _her_ who grabbed his hand. She knew he didn't mind because he'd never pull away: he simply glanced down at their hands and back up to listen to Makarov speak.

Of course, Lucy opened up and became best friends with everyone, but she still stayed around Natsu. For some unknown reason, they bonded. Lucy thought it was because they were partners.

It had become a sorta tradition thing: whenever they were listening to Master Makarov or anyone speak, they'd hold hands. One day during the announcement of the S-class trial, Natsu and Lucy were separated in the eager crowd. It was weird for her; they always somehow ended up standing next to each other, but not this time. It shocked her that Natsu was walking toward her through the crowd. He smiled, said "there you are!", grabbed her hand, and turned to listen to Master Makarov.

Did he just search the crowd just to hold her hand?! It seemed like it. It made Lucy realize that it wasn't because they were partners that they bonded. If that was the case, she would be holding hands with members of their extended team: Gray, Erza, and Wendy.

Also, partners or best friends, she realized, don't sleep together. Happy never counted: he was a cat and she didn't have a problem with that. However, a boy who became her partner and best friend after a week of knowing each other? Yeah no, that doesn't happen. Yes, Natsu was unique and seemed to get addicted to breaking into her house and falling asleep on her bed with her in it, but still. When Lucy woke up to Natsu sleeping next to her, she was more flustered than angry. After a while of scolding him and such, she just gave up because he wouldn't stop. She wouldn't deny that she loved the heat he gave off whenever he snuggled under the covers.

As she was cooked alive on her way to Tenrou Island on the boat, in between her complaints on how hot it was, she was thinking about Natsu running through the crowd to hold her hand. As she went back through their holding hands moments, it was then it suddenly hit her like a brick wall: she had a crush on him. She didn't know how or when it occurred, but it did and now she knew. She would guess that it was Natsu who had a crush on her because it was he who looked for her in the crowd, but she knew that he was too dense to realize. It was just a simple tradition thing they did and it felt weird when they didn't.

She loved holding hands with him, whenever they got the chance. Now that she knew she liked him, sparks always flew when they touched and Lucy _loved_ it!

But as she fell deeper for him…it just simply wasn't enough…

She didn't just want to hold hands anymore, she longed to feel him. She longed to run her hands up his arms and feel every muscle that was there and then go over his broad shoulders to his muscles in the back. She longed to run her fingers through his hair and feel his scalp. What Lucy longed to feel the most was the part she kept staring at when he was wearing an open vest: his abs.

She thinks about it too much, because having a dream where she makes out with him and touches him in the places she wants just tells her that she's in too deep. Lucy brushed off the strange, but now her favorite dream and tried not to act awkwardly around Natsu, but after having that same dream for the fourth time makes it hard not to blush every time she looks at him.

She was _so_ in love with him that she had to physically stop herself from reaching up and running her finger across his scar on his neck whenever she was standing next to him.

She was in too deep. She was in _way_ too deep that she couldn't take it anymore. Lucy knew that the next time she saw him, she was going to do something she stupid, like randomly kissing him out of nowhere. So she had to get away from him, though it broke her heart to do so. She's been avoiding him for about a week now and it's been hell.

She _longed_ to find him…she longed to touch him in places she wanted to and kiss him as much as she wanted.

That longing was only going to get worse and she knew it.

"Oh! This is so frustrating!" Lucy shouted to herself, flailing her limbs in the air as she walked down the street. People stared, but she didn't pay attention to it. When she reached her apartment, she was looking among her celestial keys for the key to her house. Once she found it, she opened her front door with a sigh, shut it, and leaned against it.

"I guess I'll just keep avoiding him," she spoke to herself. "At least until I figure out what to do…"

She sighed again and made her way to her room. She set her purse and keys down before deciding to take a quick nap before she showered, but as she turned to her bed, she locked eyes with her favorite boy.

She jumped back in shock, "N-Natsu?!"

There was something wrong; Lucy could tell immediately. He had that serious look on his face, the kind of face he wore when fighting. It wasn't necessarily an angry face, but definitely a look of seriousness. Not only that, but Natsu would immediately greet her with a "Yo Luce!" every time he broke in her house. Here, he was just waiting for her to notice him.

Concern flooded through her, "hey Natsu? You okay?"

"I heard what you said."

"Huh?" Natsu's words seemed like they were spit out, causing Lucy to feel confusion and slightly afraid. He was mad at her, no doubt about that. It didn't worry her too much though; Natsu would rarely get mad at her. When he would, it never lasted for very long. "What I said?"

"Yeah…just now."

"Just now?..." Lucy looked toward the wall with a raised eyebrow, trying to figure out what she said just now.

"When you were downstairs. You had just walked in the house."

Lucy looked at him before it clicked. He heard her say that she was going to keep avoiding him! Crap! Crap! Crap! Lucy mentally panicked for a split second before she realized that she didn't say his name:

"Oh! That! I've just been avoiding this guy who I'm having issues with. Nothing else." They weren't lies; she just left a certain name out of her words.

"You've been having issues with me?" Natsu's voice remained hard.

"Huh? You? I didn't say-"

"Don't bother covering up. I know you've been avoiding me," Natsu turned away for the first time that night. His arms were crossed and he was staring down at her pillow. His face expression remained serious, but she could see the sadness in his eyes.

Lucy bit her lip and looked down, guilt hitting her. She was so selfish! She was thinking about herself and her emotions that she didn't bother to care how Natsu would feel when she started to avoid him! Stupid! Stupid! Now she regrets this!

"Are you…mad?"

"Huh?" He glanced up at her. "No, I'm not."

"Well, you look mad."

"I just wanna know why…I just wanna talk."

She suddenly felt put on the spot and stood there awkwardly, shifting her weight from one leg to the other and gripping the end of her skirt. "Uh…"

"Lucy," Natsu leaned forward a bit, "was it something I did?"

"No," she shook her head. "It's just me. Look, I'm really sorry. I was being selfish. I was only thinking of myself."

"You can relax, you know? Even if I'm mad, I'd never hurt you. You know that."

She did relax, slightly. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding in and let go of her skirt, not caring about the wrinkles she put in them.

Natsu chuckled at her nervousness, but his seriousness never left. "What's the issues? Are you tired of me falling asleep on your bed?"

"No," she blushed, realizing what she just said. She went even redder when she saw him smirk. "I didn't mean it like that! I sorta gave up since you and Happy never listen!"

"Suuure," Natsu smirked again. "Anyway, what kind of issues are you talking about?"

"It's just some personal issues I've been having with myself…and you really don't need to know."

"Actually, I kinda have a _right_ to know. Since you keep avoiding me, it obviously has to do with me."

"No," She shook her head, "I don't care whether or not it has to do with you, you don't need to know."

" _Lucy_ …"

Natsu then hopped off her bed and Lucy immediately knew his intentions. After he took two steps toward her, she took two steps back.

Natsu groaned at her actions, "come on, Luce. Is it that hard to tell me?"

She didn't answer, but stared at the ground as she continued to walk backwards and Natsu walked forwards. When her back hit her bedroom door, her eyes widened. Before she could open it and run downstairs, Natsu's hands on each side of her stopped her. Lucy knew she was screwed.

"Lucy, please tell me what's wrong. It's really bugging me."

" _Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid. Don't do anything stupid,_ " Lucy mentally chanted to herself as she looked down at her feet.

"Luce, please."

" _Don't do it, Lucy_."

"Lucy…"

Oh gosh! The way he said her name was irresistible. Lucy found herself looking up at him. Her eyes lowered to his lips and she gripped the edge of her skirt again.

"Please tell me."

A few moments of silence passed before Natsu gave up. As he was about to back away, Lucy lost it, flung her arms around his neck, and smashed her lips against his.

Natsu let out a gasp, giving Lucy the opportunity to deepen it. His lips were exactly like they were in her dream: soft, warm, and just the way she liked it, but she's never kissed a boy so it didn't matter. It was Natsu though and that was all she longed for.

And then something took her off guard…

Natsu was _kissing_ her back! And with equal force!

In a blink of an eye, she was back against the door again. His hands were at her waist and her hands wound up in his hair, which Lucy couldn't help but smile into the kiss as she did so. So this is what it felt like to run her fingers through his hair. It didn't feel entirely soft, but it felt nice, like fire.

They pulled apart to breathe, but it was only for a moment. Natsu quickly had his lips against her neck, causing Lucy to gasp in surprise. Her hands fell from his hair to his back and she smiled again as she ran her hands over his muscular shoulder blades. She suddenly felt something sharp on her neck and she yelped, gripping his shoulders. As an apology, Natsu kissed her over the bite mark a few times.

"I love you, Natsu."

It was barely over a whisper, but he heard her and tensed up. He remained frozen with his head in her neck as Lucy opened her mouth again:

"That's why I was avoiding you…"

And she told him everything. From the beginning when they started holding hands to how she felt about him now. Once she finished, she felt a weight being lifted, but was extremely nervous for his reaction. After a few moments of silence, she finally got one:

"Weirdo," Natsu chuckled.

"Hey!" Lucy exclaimed. "I just told you how I feel and-"

He kissed her again to silence her complaints.

"Did it ever occur to you that I feel exactly the same?"

She blinked, "what?"

"I don't like being away from you. That's why I break in all the time. That's why I asked you to be my partner. I didn't think you'd like me so I didn't say anything about it," Natsu then smiled, "but if I knew a kiss from you would feel that good, I would've confessed a long time ago." He then frowned and looked her in the eyes, "the next time something like this pops up, don't avoid me. Come talk to me about it."

Lucy nodded, smiling widely, "okay."

"Oh and Lucy?"

"Yeah?"

Natsu grinned widely, "I love you too."

Through all their adventures, only one thing was certain: that they were together and their longing for each other would only grow larger.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Finally! Why did take longer than I thought it would? I hope you liked it. Happy First day of NaLu Week and I better get started on the next day.**

 **-zEllie**


	2. Reunion

**Day number 2! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reunion (Day 2)

High school reunions weren't Lucy's favorite; it was just like stepping back into the drama of high school, literally. She was one of the most popular girls in school and just happened to be one of those girls who hated popularity…which makes everything worse. So many perverted boys asked her out continuously all day long, and some of them were even single. They'd never understand: no flowers or honeyed words would change her mind. She wanted someone who loved her for who she was, not for her body.

She didn't even wanna go to this stupid high school reunion, but she hasn't seen any of her friends since she graduated last year and she hasn't made any new ones; she was lonely.

When she arrived at the reunion at Southgate Park in Magnolia, she was nervous and excited. She was nervous for all the perverted boys that she'll run into, but she was excited to see all her friends.

It wasn't like they graduated and never talked to each other again. They constantly kept in contact, texting twenty-four-seven and a few phone calls here and there, but they never ran into each other at the local grocery store or met up at a café to catch up.

She took two steps from her car before boys swarmed around her.

" _That's strange. There's not nearly as much fanboys as they were when I was in high school. I guess most of them found a girl. Of course, that's a good thing._ "

Before Lucy could _nicely_ reject them and push the crowd away, someone else did it first:

"OKAY PEOPLE! OUT OF THE WAY! I WANNA SEE LUCY!"

The crowd parted at the scary voice to reveal a woman who had once been their student council president.

"Erza!" Lucy exclaimed as she rushed into the redhead's arms. The two squealed, hugged, and laughed.

"Lucy!" Erza wiped her tears, "I've missed you so much! It's been forever!"  
"We were texting five minutes ago!"

"That doesn't count!"

"Lucy!"

Lucy turned around as a small woman jumped into her arms, "Levy!"

"Girl! It's been too long!"

"I texted you five minutes ago as well!"

Levy let go of Lucy and crossed her arms, pouting, "you're not happy to see us?!" She was kidding; Levy knew Lucy missed them as much as they missed her.

"No! No way! Of course, I'm happy to see you guys! I missed you all!" Lucy shook her head with the brightest smile.

Suddenly, a pair of hands wrapped around her and landed on her chest, "I missed you too, Lucy, especially these melons."

Lucy squealed, jumped, and spun around, "Cana! Quit doing that!"

"The first thing you say to me after a year is that?" Cana smiled as she chugged at her liquor.

"The first thing you do to me is grab my breasts?!" Lucy pouted, blushing, with her arms across her chest.

Cana shrugged, "fair enough. You can grab my breasts, I'll scold you, and then we'll be even."

"No way!" Even though Lucy was (not so) surprised by Cana, she threw her arms around the brunette, "I missed you, Cana!"

"I missed you too, Lucy…and I know someone else who misses you too."

Lucy blushed as she let go. She knew all too well who Cana meant: Natsu Dragneel. She had always thought he was good looking, ever since she first saw him in fact, but once they talked to each other for the first time, they hit it off, became the best of friends in a matter of days. After the first year of high school, she began to crush on him. Another year later, she was head-over-heels for him.

Natsu was the sweetest guy she knew, an idiot, but sweet. Whenever the crowd of fanboys was around her or just a few of them flirting with her, he'd jump in from out of nowhere and defend her. The only time he's annoyed her was when he asks help for his homework. It was irritating and hard to tutor Natsu, but in the end, they were having fun, laughing, and watching movies rather than doing homework. Lucy didn't mind at all.

Another year later, when she was a senior, her friends had finally gotten her to admit to them that she liked him. They had been teasing her since the two began hanging out, but Lucy never admitted it out loud.

Natsu was the one guy who liked her for who she was, not because of her money or her body. Though, Lucy could see in his eyes that he only liked her as a friend, nothing more, nothing less. When she discovered this, she cried for a few days, but got over it. He was the one guy who didn't go crazy around her and he didn't love her when she loved him. Later though, she decided that she didn't care. As long as she had his friendship forever, it didn't matter if he liked her back or not.

Just like her other friends, they didn't see each other at all. Lucy was too busy with college, but most of the time, they were texting…and texting…and texting…more than Lucy did with any of her other friends.

Lucy's blush depended as Cana gave her a knowing look, "Is he here yet?" She asked in a whisper. Natsu wasn't a fan of these high school reunions like she was, but he promised he would come.

Cana shook her head. "No, but after you stopped texting me with your excitement, I texted him about how excited you were."

Lucy was even redder, "you told him?!" In the text, Lucy had caps lock on as she repeated "HE'S GOING! NATSU SAID HE WAS GOING TO THE REUNION! AHHHH! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE HIM!" over and over and over again.

Cana nodded with a smile, "yup! I even sent him a few screenshots." She could hear Erza and Levy giggle behind them.

"Cana!"

"What? I'm doing you a favor, Lucy. I could read him through his texts, he seemed touched by your excitement."

Lucy pouted, but didn't say anything. Natsu would come, she knew it.

"Lucy!"

The usual cheerful voice brought Lucy out of her thoughts, she turned around with another bright smile, "Juvia! Gray!"

Juvia waved at her with her other arm in Gray's. Gray smiled at her and said, "hey Lucy."

"You two seem well," Lucy smiled happily at them. "That's good."

"Gray and I are a couple now!" Juvia exclaimed, hugging him tightly.

Gray seemed uncomfortable to hug her in public which just made Lucy giggle. "Not now, Juvia…Hey, Lucy. Have you seen Flame Brain around? I want to give him a thrashing for old time's sake!"

Lucy shook her head, "sorry, but I've only just arrived and Cana told me that he wasn't here yet."

"Well, if you find him, let me know."

"I will…hey, have you decided what college you're going to?"

Gray shook his head, but Juvia nodded, "yup! I'm going to Kardia University. I plan to take the science class and learn about the weather. I want to be a weather reporter someday."

"Wow!" Lucy exclaimed, "How awesome! I'm going to Kardia University too! I'm taking the literature class so though, but we should live in the same dorm and be roommates!"

Levy popped up next to them. "Did someone say Kardia University?!"

"We did."

"I'm going there too!" Levy exclaimed. "I plan to be a kindergarten teacher."

Lucy jumped in joy, "awesome! Gray, you should go there too!"

"I guess so…you've already gone there for a year, haven't you, Lucy?"

Lucy nodded.

"Is it a good college?"

"Yes, I love it!"

"Well, I'll look into it then."

"Awesome! We'll all be going to the same college!"

"I'll ask Erza and Cana if they're going! And while we're doing that, I'll go find the others and ask them the same! Come on, Gray," Juvia ran off with Gray in tow.

"I was a little bummed out for school to start so soon," Levy said, "but now that I know I'll be there with our friends, I'm excited!"

Lucy giggled, "me too!"

Levy giggled along with her, but stopped when someone caught her eye, "heeeey Luuuucy," Levy had that tone that told Lucy teasing was coming. "Look who's hereeee."

Lucy spun around and her eyes landed on a man with pink hair getting out of his car. "Natsu!"

Natsu, with his sensitive ears, looked up at her from across the parking lot and smiled. "Hey Lucy!" he shouted and waved at her.

Lucy took off running and jumped into his arms. "It's so good to see you! I missed you!"

Natsu smiled as he buried his face in her golden hair and wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you too, Luce."

They stayed like that for a while, but finally broke apart. Natsu left his arms around her waist though, much to Lucy's delight.

"How have you been?" He flashed her that cute, goofy grin that she missed seeing.

"I've been good. It's been a relief not being bothered by you every five minutes," she giggled.

"You wound me," he chuckled along with her and took her hand, leading her to the party. "Come on, let's get some food."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"So, what about you?" Lucy asked once they sat down at a picnic table and with some food. "How have you been doing?"  
"It's been pretty boring. You're not there for me to hang out with. Whenever I get lonely, I just pull up my phone and you make me smile again."

Lucy blushed, but quickly recovered, "do you know what college you're going to?"

"Yeah," he said as he took a bite of food, "I don't know what classes I'm doing though. I'm thinking science, but I'm not for sure."

"Science? You hate science."

"Most of it, but in class, I always got to blow stuff up."

Lucy snorted and rolled her eyes, "that was never supposed to happen, Natsu,"

"Yes it was! All you have to do is pour vinegar in the cup and wa-la!" Natsu flashed her that grin again.

Lucy giggled, " _Typical Natsu._ "

After a few moments of silence, Lucy spoke up again, "what college are you going to?"

"Kardia University."

Lucy couldn't be happier. With the biggest grin on her face, she stood up and cheered. Natsu gave her a confused look, "What are you cheering at, you weirdo?"  
"I go to the same college! We'll get to see each other!"

It was Natsu's turn to jump up, "really?! Awesome! You're probably taking the literature class, aren't you?!"

Lucy nodded, a bright grin still on her face.

" _Well, now I know what class to pick: literature. I'll get to see Lucy everyday!_ "

He couldn't wait for college already. He could walk with Lucy to their classes every single day, holding her hand. If they lived in the same dorm, they could stay up watching movies like they always did when they'd "study". It would be so perfect. Everyday with Lucy…it was just…too much.

"Hey Lucy," Natsu, with all the happy feelings about college giving him courage, spoke up. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you…for a while now actually."

Lucy was surprised by his serious tone. "Yeah?"

Natsu took a deep breath. "Do you wanna go out with me?"

Lucy blinked…once…twice…three times before she realized what he asked. If she thought she was happy a second ago, it was nothing compared to now.

"Yes!" She blurted out louder than intended. She was so happy! It felt like she was being proposed to. She felt like crying.

Natsu let out a sigh of relief, "phew! Awesome! For a second there, I thought you'd say no."

"I can never say no to you, you idiot," Tears flickering in her eyes, she leaned over the table and planted a kiss on Natsu's cheek.

And then his brain shut down.

…

"Natsu?...Natsu…" Lucy waved in front of him before giggling, "I think I broke him, Gray! I broke Natsu! Come help me!"

"With pleasure!" Gray came up and snapped in front of Natsu's face. When he got no reaction, he punched hit him square in the jaw causing Natsu to stumble back.

"Gray!" Natsu hopped up when he recomposed himself. He got in a fighting position. "Long time no see, Frostbite!"

"It's good to see you too, Hothead!"

The two bickered and fought like before, but they were smiling at each other.

Lucy could feel memories coming back as she glanced around the park at all her high school friends. It felt like yesterday when Natsu, Gray, and sometimes Gajeel would fight in the cafeteria and Erza would stop them…and Natsu walking her to and from her house as they chatted about whatever…and those slumber parties she always threw with Levy, Erza, Cana, Juvia, Mira, and Lisanna. They had so much fun!

And they'll have it all again. It was confirmed the next day that all of their friends were going to Kardia University and even rented the same dorm together. They could go to class and party together on the weekends. Everything would be perfect! And she even had a date with Natsu! If things went smooth, and she was sure they would because they were the best of friends, they'd have more dates…and become more than friends.

Lucy decided that these high school reunions weren't so bad after all.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **There you go! I hope you enjoyed! I was tempted to do the reunion in the anime, where Natsu, Lucy, and Happy would meet after a year, but I was sure lots of others would do that and I wanted to be unique.**

 **-zEllie**


	3. Admiration

**Day 3 of NaLu Week is here! Now I know Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue would never sing love songs (well maybe Gajeel) if they were a band, but I couldn't think of any other genres Lucy would like in music. I thought rock would work best for them, but Lucy wouldn't really be attracted to it so I was like "oh what the heck?" So don't say to yourselves that they would never do that because I know XD.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Admiration (Day 3)

Lucy just entered Sola Center and gazed up at the colorful ceiling. "Wow…" she awed as the large, busy crowd around her bumped her and chatted endlessly. She had been in here only a few times, but each time, the colorful ceiling never failed to amaze her.

"Come on, Lucy! We better get going if we want the front seats!" Levy, her best friend, shouted next to her.

"Okay, let's go!"

Lucy and her friends, Levy, Juvia, Gray, Erza, Cana, Mira, Lisanna, and Elfman all made their way to the bleachers, hand in hand. If they weren't holding hands, they'd probably get separated with in the crowd. They walked to the front of the stage and Cana pointed to their left:

"Guys! I see two rows of seats over there! It's right next to the stage too!"

They got comfortable as everyone continued to pile in and waited for the show to start.

Lucy was jumping in her seat with the biggest smile, "Oh! I just can't wait! I can't wait to see him!"

"I can't either!" Lisanna, sitting on Lucy's right, bounced up and down with her. The two grabbed hands and squealed.

"You two _still_ fangirl over him?" Gray, sitting above them, leaned over the two girls squealing girls.

Lucy and Lisanna looked up at him and shouted in unison with bright smiles, "Yes!"

"What's the big deal about him?"

"He's so hot!"

"Pshhh!" Gray rolled his eyes, "Are you kidding? I'm a whole lot hotter than Natsu Dragneel is!"

Lisanna and Lucy stayed silent.

"…You two are mean!"

"I think you're hot!" Juvia, sitting next to Gray, hugged him tightly. "I think you're hotter than Natsu Dragneel! I think you're hotter than anybody!"

Lisanna fanned herself, "no one is hotter and Natsu Dragneel…no offense, Gray."

"None taken."

"I really like his personality too," Lucy commented.

"I _kinda_ do," Lisanna replied, "he's too much of an idiot…eats like a pig too, but he's hot so that's okay!"

Lucy didn't reply. She was once like Lisanna as well, but the more of Natsu's personality she discovered, the more she liked him.

The lights suddenly dimmed causing Gray to sit down in his seat and Lucy putting a hand to her heart to calm her excitement. They patiently waited through the opening bands, whom Lucy had never heard of, to pass, and before she knew it, her favorite band was now approaching the stage as the crowd cheered and the lights flickered to make the stage dramatic.

And then the he appeared…

Natsu Dragneel ran onto the stage as the crowd screamed in joy. Lucy and Lisanna hugged and screamed in delight at the sight of his pink hair and his six-pack abs that could be easily seen thanks to his black and orange vest. He raised the microphone to his lips after waving to the cheering crowd and continued running across the stage, "What's up, Magnolia?! How are you all doing tonight?!" The crowd roared. "Good! Well, let's get this show on the road!"

Lucy never got tired of hearing Natsu Dragneel sing. When she first heard his voice, she had to hear more songs he sang and buy the album. His voice was like crackling fire and Lucy couldn't get enough of it! She loved it!

The band was called DragonHeartz. They sang love songs and were a group of five people. Lucy found their website where they posted videos of their songs, random moments in their tours, and videos about themselves. Each band member even had their own page where they post things they want to post. Lucy loved getting to know each member of their favorite band! With each of their personalities, she is a bit surprised they sang love songs. The reason they probably do, is because Wendy Marvell wanted to.

Wendy Marvell is the youngest and the only girl in DragonHeartz. She is the pianist of the band, but sings a few of their songs. Nobody knows how young she is, but rumor has it that she's a twelve year old who dropped out of school for the band. Lucy believed it. On their website, she was the smartest one in DragonHeartz; Lucy would be surprised if she _hadn't_ dropped out of school. Wendy is cute as a button and so sweet that Lucy just wanted to hug her.

The drummer was Gajeel Redfox. Now this guy scared Lucy when she first saw him: he has piercings all over his face, long, messy, black hair, and scars on his arms. Lucy was surprised that he allowed their band to write love songs, but didn't question it. He used to be the lead singer, but his voice was so terrible, the band had to switch him out and made Natsu the lead singer. When Lucy first showed her friends their website, Levy had begun to fangirl over him like she and Lisanna did to Natsu.

There were two guitarists who were also backup singers named Sting EuCliffe and Rogue Chenney. These two had grown up together as brothers. They were both adopted and did everything together. Lucy liked to watch them interact and finish each other's sentences.

And last, but not least, Lucy's favorite member of her favorite band, Natsu Dragneel. Like before, the moment Lucy heard his voice, she _had_ to know who he was and what band he was apart of. The moment she saw his face, however, she knew she had gotten a fangirl crush on him and had to know more about him. That spiked up pink hair…that tan skin…his smile and eyes…his muscles…and let's not forget about his voice. He was just so perfect! Lucy had to know more about him! Apparently, she wasn't the only one who was a fangirl because Lisanna fell victim as well along with about every single girl who listened to DragonHeartz. After a while though, Lucy knew that her "fangirl" crush on him…wasn't just a crush. The more she learned about his personality, the more she grew to like him as a person rather than a celebrity and even fall in love with him. It was crazy because she had never even _met_ him! She knew it wasn't a fangirl crush because she fangirl crushed on other celebrities, but never felt _this_ way before. Sure, every once in a while she'd act like a fangirl again, but overall, she was in love with the lead singer of DragonHeartz, Natsu Dragneel, and had never spoken a single word to him. It upset her because he was famous! She would never get to meet him, let alone be his girlfriend! Even if she didn't love him, Natsu Dragneel was a great person and she really looked up to him.

Suddenly, as Lucy sang along with the song, someone tapped her back. She turned around as Gray shouted at her, but thanks to the song and the crowd, she didn't hear a single word.

"What?!" She shouted back.

Gray leaned to her ear and shouted again, " _That's_ Natsu Dragneel?! He looks like a hothead rather than a hottie! Look at his hair!"

Lucy scowled at him as he laughed and turned around to get mesmerized by the song again. She loved his pink hair. She loved how he was a hothead by picking fights with the other members of DragonHeartz. She loved everything about him.

Dang! She would give everything she had to meet him…

She watched Natsu as he ran to the side of the stage where Lucy and her friends were at. Lisanna held her hand up and he ran by and Lucy tried to bring hers up as well, but was too late. He touched Lisanna's hand, but missed hers. She was nearly brokenhearted, but extremely happy for Lisanna who was jumping up and down, squealing.

Lucy was so bummed out, she nearly sat down and cried, but something caught her eyes: Natsu Dragneel was looking – no, _locking_ eyes with her! Lucy gasped as they stared at each other. She was unable to tear her eyes away as he continued singing and ran by her again to the other side of the stage. When he was in the middle, he finally looked away and out into the crowd.

" _He looked at me!_ "

Lucy was no longer upset about how she didn't get to touch his hand. Looking at him in the eyes was much better because it felt like he was singing his song to _her_ and not an entire crowd full of fans. That wasn't the only time Natsu looked at her as well. While Wendy was singing a song he was handed a guitar from backstage and sang backup. Not once in that entire song did his eyes leave hers. She felt her heart pounding hard and her cheeks hurting from her smile as she watched him sing and play the guitar.

She had no idea why fate let this happen, but she wasn't going to complain.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After the concert was over, Lucy parted ways with her friends. It was a little after midnight, but she wasn't the least bit tired. The excitement from her favorite band and the man she loved looking in her eyes was just too much. She bought a black DragonHeartz T-shirt and left Sola Center as people still flooded out into the pitch black of night. Thanks to the streetlights and the light coming from the building, it was easy to see.

" _I'll take a shortcut to get home. I've been this way before; it'll take me straight home after I make a left._ "

Lucy left the large crowd and walked down the street. After making that left, she saw the river. She jumped on the edge of it and walked dangerously, lifting her feet high as she sang quietly to herself. She imagined Natsu Dragneel, singing while looking her straight in the eyes like earlier, except this time, he was singing right in front of her, just for her. It felt almost too real.

"Be careful, don't fall."

Lucy gasped at the voice and lost her balance. "Woah!" She was about to fall in the river!

Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her and she fell into them. She was brought back to the sidewalk away from the river.

"That was close. You alright?"

"Yeah, I was totally dozing off there. Thanks for the sa-" Lucy looked up at her rescuer and gasped when she recognized the face.

" _No way!_ "

"Natsu Dragneel?!"

He flashed her a smile, "Yo!"

" _Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Okay, chill Lucy! If you freak out, you'll chase him off! Calm down!_ "

She then realized that she was in his arms, embracing each other. She went red at his arms around her waist, securely, and her hands resting at his shoulders.

"No way…"

Natsu laughed at her. "So you _are_ a fangirl! I can see you having a mental fangirl attack." He let go of her, much to her disappointment, but not she got to see his abs hiding behind his vest. She tried not to look too much.

"I was not!" She pouted, blush still evident. "I was not having a fangirl attack! I was just surprised to see you here!"

"I'm on my way home actually. I guess I'm not the only one who decided to take a shortcut."

He smiled at her again causing Lucy to melt. She would never get tired of seeing that smile. "Oh, I forgot you live in Magnolia. I guess you're pretty excited to sleep in your own bed after a long tour."

Natsu raised an eyebrow at her, "how'd you know that?"

"I'm on your guys' website a lot. I like learning about you guys and seeing how you interact."

Natsu smiled again, "Oh! you watch those videos? Sweet! I'm the most interesting person, right?"

Lucy almost blurted out "Yes!", but kept it to herself. She was surprised she was able to go this long without squealing and hugging him. "I won't lie, you are…"

"Yes!" Natsu pumped his fists in the air, "Ha! I told you so, Gajeel! I knew it!"

"…but I also like to hear about Wendy."

"Wendy? Yeah, she's a big sweetheart."

"How old is she? You guys never say and I've been dying to know."

"She's twelve."

"I knew it! So she _did_ drop out of school!"

"Yeah, but that's because she's the smartest person I've ever known. She probably knows more than the teachers do."

"How?"

"She loves to read."

"Oh yeah, I knew that!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't."

"Yes, I did!"

"No, you didn't."

Lucy laughed. She couldn't believe she was having a casual conversation with the lead singer of DragonHeartz, the man she was in love with. It seemed like a dream, but she had already pinched herself a few times and she hadn't woken up.

"Anyway," Lucy sighed, "Wendy is so adorable I just want to hug her!"

"You can," Natsu replied with a smile. "She's gone home now, but we're hanging out tomorrow before heading to Hargeon for our next concert the day after. You can hug her tomorrow."

"Is that your way of inviting me?"

"Is that your way of saying yes?" Natsu smirked at her.

"Uh…yes!" Lucy couldn't believe it! She couldn't wait to tell her friends! Though they might be jealous, especially Lisanna since she was a fangirl. Maybe Lucy should tell them _after_ she hangs out with DragonHeartz.

"What's wrong?" Natsu watched as her bright, beautiful smile disappeared and replaced with a frown.

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking about how jealous my friends will be."

"They can come too if they want."

Lucy blinked, "are you sure? My friend, Lisanna, fangirls over you. I'm sure you don't want her to tackle you or something."

"Well, you're one of my fangirls and you haven't tackled me…unless you want to count me catching you before you fell in the river."

"I'm not your fangirl!" Lucy stopped before he took that offensively. "I'm just a fan! I used to be a fangirl, but now I'm just a fan!"

"Why'd you stop being a fangirl?"

" _Because I fell for you_." Lucy crossed her arms. "Why? Do you want me be one again? I'm sure you get tired of it."

Natsu shrugged and put his hands on the back his head, "sometimes I do. It depends on how many there are."

Lucy nodded in agreement before yawning and letting her head slowly fall with her eyes closed.

"Do you want me to walk you home?"

Lucy's head snapped back up, "seriously?!"

Natsu snickered, "you _are_ a fangirl."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Do you want me to walk you home or not?"

"I do actually."

"Great! Let's go!" Natsu picked up a bag he was previously carrying before catching her and took her hand in his as he pulled her along. Lucy felt herself going red again.

"Left or right?"

"We'll just keep going straight until we get there."

"Alright."

It suddenly got awkward as Lucy relaxed on the feeling of Natsu's hand in hers. Fate must love her; if she got this then it is definitely on her side tonight.

"I really look up to you," She suddenly blurted out, causing Natsu to turn her. "I really admire you."

Natsu smirked, "fangirl."

"I didn't mean it like that. I really admire you as a person, not as a singer."

He blinked a few times, "really?"

"Yup. I like watching you pick fights with Gajeel, Sting, and Rogue. I like watching you hang out and play with Wendy…and the choices you make really inspire me."

Natsu smiled, but this time, it wasn't a wide, goofy grin. It was a soft one. "Thanks. That means a lot to me."

"You're welcome," she smiled back.

"…Is that why you looked so happy in the crowd? I remember suddenly catching your eyes…and there was something different about you…You looked so happy, not fangirl-happy, just really happy to see me."

"Yeah that was why. I felt pretty special with you looking at me like that."

"You don't feel special now?"

"I feel special _and_ lucky!"

Natsu chuckled, "Well duh! You are lucky, I'm a celebrity! Why wouldn't you be?"

"You're my favorite celebrity."

He smiled again, "Now I'm the one who feels special."

Lucy truly felt like the luckiest girl in the world…but all good things come to an end:

"Well, we're here," she sighed sadly as they stopped.

Natsu observed her house, "nice place."

"Thanks," she turned to him, "thank you for walking me home, Natsu."

"Don't mention it."  
"I had fun at the concert and I'll see you tomorrow, right?" She raised an eyebrow, wondering if she was really going to spend the day with DragonHeartz and her favorite boy.

"Yeah! I'll pick you up around ten-thirtyish if that's okay with you."

"Yup! Do you want my friends to come?"

Natsu thought about it then shook his head, "nah! Just you! You can tell them that when the tour ends we can all hang out."

"Okay! Sounds good!...and I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

Lucy couldn't believe she was about to do this. She suddenly, just now, made this decision. She was taking a big leap of faith here.

"I was wondering…after your tour is over and you come back here to rest, do you want to come over and have dinner with me?" She can believe she asked that. She couldn't believe she just asked a famous man, that she hasn't even known for no later than an hour, on a date.

"Yeah! That sounds great!" Natsu flashed her his trademark grin.

" _He said yes?!_ " She wasn't expecting him to say yes to that, but okay!

"Awesome! Well, I better get to bed," Lucy let go of Natsu's hand (she didn't even know she was still holding it) and walked up to her door. "Bye Natsu."

"Wait!"

She felt him grab her hand again and Lucy could feel lightning bolts shoot up in the bones of her arms. She turned her head to him, "what? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. You just never told me your name."

"Oh!" She was completely facing him now. "Sorry about that. It's Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Lucy…" She watched as he quietly whispered her name to the wind, causing her to blush. "I like it. It suits you."

Her blush deepened. "Thank you. You're name fits you and your fiery personality as well."

"Thanks!" Natsu let go of her hand now, taking a few steps back as he smiled and waved. "I'll see you tomorrow, Lucy! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, Natsu!" Lucy smiled and waved back before closing her front door and locking it. She then allowed herself to collapse on the ground and let her fangirl attack, which she was holding back the entire time, out.

"OH MY GOSH! I MET HIM! I MET HIM! I MET NATSU DRAGNEEL! _THE_ NATSU DRAGNEEL OF DRAGONHEARTZ!"

That admiration she had for him was only going to grow…she knew it…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I really like this one! I like the idea of Natsu being a famous singer and Lucy being a fan! Maybe, one day, I'll continue it. Not now though, I have to finish RFDP and write Tree house after that. I have enough series ideas! That's a good thing though!  
**

 **-zEllie**


	4. Secrets

**Day 4 of NaLu Week is here! I must thank my best friend for the idea for this story. Also, I'm sure everyone knows who Natsu actually is, but if not, this spoils chapter 465 and up.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Secrets (Day 4)

Zeref stumbled, bloodied-faced, falling onto his knees, but he continued to smile. His clothes were torn, but he was happy and proud…he was a proud older brother, but even though he was proud, the younger Dragneel brother couldn't be angrier. Zeref attacked his family, attempted to kill Gramps, killed the first master, and so many more. Now he's telling him a big fat lie about who the pink haired dragon slayer was?! If Zeref would just die, most of Natsu's troubles would vanish instantly! He was mad! If it was the last thing Natsu would ever do, it would be killing Zeref. Natsu would never stop until he was dead.

So he charged at him and seeing him smile made him even angrier! How can someone smile after causing a deadly war between two countries only because he wanted something they had smile like that?! It sickened him!

"You are a demon of the Book of Zeref," Zeref said, but Natsu refused to believe it was true. There was no way…no way at all! "Once you kill me…"

"…you will cease to exist as well," Zeref was happy as tears came to his eyes. He was finally going to die…finally! He would finally get to die with his beloved brother and reunite with Mavis… _finally_ …

Natsu pulled his flaming fist back, "LIKE I GIVE A CRAP!"

Happy loved Natsu. He was like his father. He hatched him and raised him. He believed that Zeref was telling the truth. If it was a lie, when he shot a whole through the book of E.N.D, it wouldn't have hurt Natsu. It was all true…Natsu is E.N.D…and if that is true, then everything Zeref was saying is true too. Happy didn't want Natsu to die…

"NATSU~!"

"I WON'T LOSE SIGHT OF WHAT I CAME HERE TO DO!" Natsu shouted, "MY RESOLVE WON'T WAVER! I CAME HERE TO ERASE YOU…YOUR STORY DOESN'T CHANGE A FLIPPIN' THING!"  
"This will be your very last chance to stop me."

Happy dove toward the bleeding and broken dragon slayer and grabbed him before Natsu hit him. He picked him up and few away from Zeref so his fire won't hit him

"Happy! What the heck are you doing?! Let me down!"

"I don't want this…" Happy sniffed, "Natsu…" It's been a while since Natsu had heard that sobbing noise in his best friend's voice. He turned his head to look at Happy to see tears streaming down his face and fear in his eyes…fear of losing him. "I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU…NATSU~!"

"Let me down!" Natsu exclaimed, trying to reason with him. "Igneel's power is about to disappear! If we let Zeref go now, we'll never defeat him!"  
"YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND, NATSU!" Happy sobbed hysterically. "AM I NOT THE SAME WITHOUT YOU?!"

Natsu was at a lost for words. Seeing Happy cry this hard made him feel empty, like he was the one who caused it. He remained silent as Happy flew farther and farther away from Zeref.

"I'm taking you home to the guild! Just try and stop me!" Happy shouted.

Natsu didn't argue and watched as the last of Igneel's power faded away…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Not only does Natsu get nightmares of that day almost every night, but everything Zeref said about his back story…about being his brother…began to make sense. Dragons lived 400 years ago and he was raised by one. Then Igneel suddenly "disappeared" which led to him going through the Eclipse Gate, thanks to Anna and Layla Heartfilia. It just made sense now!

Something that worried him was Gray's reaction. Natsu is E.N.D and that's not something he could just ignore. He is a demon and the most powerful one at that. Gray is determined to put end to E.N.D because it was his father's last wish. Natsu was all for the idea and wanted to help Gray, but now…well, not so much. Natsu knows Gray would never hurt let alone kill him, but still…

Another thing was the other dragon slayers' reaction. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue along with himself were all born 400 years in the past and brought to the present to kill Acnologia. Natsu was sure they wouldn't take it very well…knowing the reason their dragons abandoned them…

All of those scenarios would be okay in the end: Gray's a man, it might come to a shock to him and like before, he would never kill Natsu. He most likely try to find a way to get E.N.D separated from Natsu and _then_ destroy it rather than just kill him altogether. Gajeel, Wendy, Sting, and Rogue will face the truth and get over the shock. They'll finally know what really happened to them and their dragons and then continue on with life. Therefore, Natsu didn't have to worry about either of those scenarios, but there was one that thing that haunted Natsu day in and day out:

Layla and Lucy…

It just drove him _insane!_ Lucy's mother _died_ because of him. He knows how much Lucy loves her mother and finding out that it's _his_ fault that she died makes him…so guilty…Lucy was his best friend – and not to mention, his favorite person – and he felt _so horrible!_ If Lucy found out, she'll be so angry with him! She will never talk to him again!

Everyone at Fairy Tail was informed shortly after the war with Zeref ended that Natsu is E.N.D. As expected, it was a real shock to everyone; Gray couldn't believe it, but like Natsu predicted, Gray promised himself and Natsu that he would find away to separate him and E.N.D and then destroy it. Natsu and Happy also explained to everyone that the dragon slayers (minus Laxus and Cobra) were born 400 years ago and came here through the Eclipse Gate. However, before that day, Natsu asked Happy not to tell them about Layla's role. Happy agreed, but didn't like it. Lucy had a right to know. It was her mother for goodness' sake. She deserves to know how she died. Natsu agreed with him, but he wanted to tell Lucy himself. It would be easier if it wasn't in front of the whole guild.

However, every time Natsu approached Lucy, he would just chicken out. There would definitely be tears and probably yelling and a heartbreak and Natsu just couldn't handle seeing Lucy break like that. Also, every time _she_ approached _him_ , he would zone out on what she was saying and would just think about how heartbroken she would be when she finds out the truth…and angry. Let's not forget about that. Lucy would be so mad that her mother died because of Natsu…

Natsu kept putting it off. Whenever Lucy would come up to him, he'd dart off, saying he had somewhere to be and that he'd talk to her later. At first, Lucy would just shrug, but now that he avoided her for the millionth time, she knew something was up. He was hiding something; he was keeping secrets from her.

Lucy wanted to know what the problem was. So therefore, she left the guild hall, late at night, and made her way toward Natsu and Happy's house. They had stopped breaking into her house just to avoid her and Lucy will be honest…she misses the warmth Natsu gave off when she was sleeping.

She knocked when she reached his house and tried not to be mad. She _was_ mad because he was avoiding her, but she didn't want to show it. She could see in his eyes each time he ran away that he was hurting…and she didn't want to make the pain worse.

Natsu opened the door and widened his eyes when they met hers, "L-Lucy?!"

She smiled, "Hey Natsu. I really need to talk to you about something. Can I come in?"

Then she saw it: the pain reflecting in the eyes. It made her want to throw her arms around him and comfort him in any way she possibly could. It hurt her seeing him, the Great Salamander of Fairy Tail, hurting on the inside.

"U-uh…" Natsu shifted his weight on each foot. "I-I can't right now, Lucy. I'm a bit busy. I'll talk to you later."

He began to shut the door, but Lucy put her foot in the way before to stop it. It hurt, but she didn't cringe and that let Natsu know that she was serious.

"Natsu, this is important. Please?"

He hesitated before sighing and opening the door for her. He knew it would come down to this _sometime_. He knew what she was here for, but he _still_ wasn't ready to tell her yet.

Lucy stepped him and grabbed his hand after he shut the door. He let her pull him to his couch where they sat down.

Happy perked up from his fish and looked over at them, eyes widening when he saw Lucy. "L-Lucy!" That look in their eyes…Natsu was finally going to tell her…he grabbed his fish and a couple more and said, "I'll leave you two alone…" and left. It was dark out, but he left the house anyway and went to the guild hall.

When they were alone, Lucy turned to Natsu who had his head down, hiding his face. She scooted closer – as if they weren't any closer: a mere few inches, but they didn't care about the closeness – and squeezed his hand. Unlike any of the other times, the closeness and held hands didn't bother them; it wasn't awkward.

"Natsu?"

"…Do you…know how your mother died?"

Lucy's eyes widened. Out of all the things she expected this problem to be, it wasn't about her mother. Why would he even ask that? She's her mother's daughter. Of course she knows how her mother died.

"Well, yeah of course. It was a sickness."

"No, it wasn't."

She blinked, "huh?"

"…400 years ago, when the other dragon slayers and I were going to go through the Eclipse Gate, Anna used the twelve zodiac keys to open it for us."

"Who's Anna?"

"Your ancestor."

Her eyes widened as she blinked a few times in astonishment.

"400 years later, your mother opened it again to let us out, but…there was a slight problem…" When Lucy remained silent, Natsu continued, "She was missing the Aquarius key…so she used her life force as a replacement and died that same day."

Lucy could feel tears prick at her eyes, "h-how do you know this?"  
"Zeref told me…at first, I didn't believe it, but with more days going by, I began to realize that it was true: that I'm E.N.D, I'm Zeref's brother, I was born 400 years ago…and that it's my fault your mother died…"

Lucy made a face, "wait, what?! Hold on a sec-"

Natsu violently shook his head, tears coming to his own eyes, "No! No! It's my fault! I know how much you love your mother and it's _my_ fault she's dead! I'm so sorry! Lucy, I'm so so-"

"Natsu!" Lucy grabbed his shoulders to settle him down, her own tears running down her cheeks as well. It hurt, anything about her mother's death always hurt, but no matter how you slice and dice it, it wasn't Natsu's fault. She would never blame him. "Mama's death isn't your fault!"

"Yes, it is!"

Lucy sighed and wiped her tears away, finding her composure, "okay, let's say it is your fault. That would make it Wendy and Gajeel's fault too, not to mention Sting and Rogue's. Natsu, my mom _had_ to open the gate. She didn't have a choice and she couldn't wait for the Aquarius Key to come to her…and listen, I'm thankful-"

Natsu's head shot up to look her in the eyes for the first time. They were bloodshot and had bags under them, probably from lack of sleep. " _Thankful?!_ You're thankful for you mother's death?! Lucy-"

"I didn't finish!" Lucy said, "Just like anybody else, I wish my mom hadn't died, but if that was the case, I wouldn't have been able to meet you…and in a way, I'm thankful for that."

"Don't say that, Lucy! I'm a demon! I'm not-"

" _I don't care!_ " Lucy took Natsu's face into her hands so he was looking her directly in the eyes. "I don't care if you're E.N.D. I don't care who you're related to. I don't care if you're over 400 years old! You're my best friend, Natsu, and I love you. I don't care if you're a demon."

Natsu blinked a few times, trying to grasp what just happened, " _Did she…just say what I think she just said?..._ "

Lucy could see the question in his eyes and pulled his face toward hers to tenderly peck his lips. "Don't keep secrets from me, okay?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Don't keep secrets from me."

"Okay," he buried his face in her neck as his arms wound around her waist. "I love you. I won't keep any more secrets from you. I promise."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Ta-da! I hope you enjoyed and Happy Fourth of July for America! This is one of my favorite holidays! I love fireworks!**

 **-zEllie**


	5. Struggle

**Day 5 is here! Yea! I hope you enjoy and I'm sorry if it's sloppy. I had barely any inspiration and I'm running out of days to write this ahead of time...**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Struggle (Day 5)

It was really hard when Lucy's mother died. It was like having your heart ripped in half and buried in a pit of ashes…and right after having your mom die…your father buries himself in his work as his way of mourning. When you need your dad the most, he's not there. He just wants to work and work, even if it's to marry his daughter off like selling a child into slavery. Lucy was broken and bleeding for so long and she just couldn't take it; she had to leave. She had to get away where she could be free. She wanted to go on adventures.

So she did, and she met so many people who were just like who she wanted to be. They were free and their own persons. They weren't under the thumb of their parents, they were together as a big family who wanted nothing more than what she wanted: adventures. The Fairy Tail guild was her home and family and she never wanted to let it go.

Then the Phantom Lord guild hit them…and she _really_ thought it was all over. It was short lived. Her home and family didn't matter. It was like going on a vacation: you go to a place, relax and have fun, then you come back home. Lucy leaves her estate, finds the Fairy Tail guild to have adventures with…and now it's time to come back home to her father; to be sold like a slave!

She didn't want to leave her family. Her friends were the best thing that has ever happened to her. She loved them! She wanted to stay. She admitted this in tears and her friends felt the same: they wanted her to stay because they loved her too. Lucy couldn't be happier that they felt the same.

So she left to tell her father that she wasn't ever coming back and that he better not mess with her and her family again. She left the mansion because she hated it and finally found a place to be happy, but he had to storm in and ruin it. No! That will not happen again.

Then after the Fantasia Parade, her father suddenly appeared a block from her house and before she could get angry, he tells her the company was sold out and he was homeless now. Lucy could barely believe it! How could a company, whose owner had been working and working on for years, be easily sold out like that? Lucy was upset. Sure, maybe she was enslaved there, but it was still her childhood home. It was where all her memories of her mother were and even her mother's grave. Though thankfully, it was moved to Magnolia.

Still, even though he was homeless and wanted to see his daughter, Lucy didn't like the idea of her father staying near her and her family. Luckily, he was just passing through and on his way to Acalypha to join the merchant guild, Love and Lucky.

She surprised herself by being so worried about her father when a dark guild attacked Love and Lucky, she quit a job when she was short on money and her rent was due shortly and left to Acalypha to save him. She saved a bunch of businessmen, but in the end, her father had only just arrived. They talked about her mother and he meeting at Love and Lucky and how she was named before her friends found her. It was a mere few minutes, but that was probably the sweetest and happiest moments with her dad.

Seven years later, her world comes crashing down…

At first, it seemed cool. You get boosted seven years into the future! You look the same; you sound the same! It was so cool! In one moment, you're in a world that consists of buildings and streets, and the next thing you know, everything is updated, ungraded, and renewed. It was so cool…at first. Lucy then realizes how much pain her friends who waited for them for seven years went through…and she's seven years behind on rent…and her father has died.

She never really had thought about what she would feel like when her father died. Would she feel happy because of the way he treated her? She would feel selfish if that was the case. He was her father. No matter how much he mistreated her, he was still her flesh and blood. She was sad he was gone, but hadn't cried. She still felt selfish for it, but she just walked on home anyway.

It shocked her when her landlady told her that her rent has been paid and she could live back in her apartment again. There were presents and letters on her dining table. Lucy opened a letter and felt the tears prick her eyes as her father wished her a happy birthday and told her that he loved her. She knew then, even though they had never said it to each other face to face, she loved her father and he loved her…and she cried…her father was gone and she felt alone. Not one family member was left alive. She was the only Heartfilia still standing and she was alone. Everything was gone. No more mansion, no more puffy dresses and fancy dining tables…it was gone and she was left all alone. It was the one time in Lucy's life that she wished she never ran away from home.

"Yo Lucy! Me and Happy are going on a job!"

Then it hit her: she wasn't alone. She was never alone. Natsu was always standing right beside her the entire way. Through all her struggles of her past, Natsu was always right next to her supporting her and lifting her up. He made her feel important and not some rich girl who ran away from home. He found her on the street and brought her to his family. He formed a team with her because she didn't have anyone else. He was a shoulder to cry on, a joke to laugh at, an idiot to entertain, a hero to protect, and arms to hold her. He was always there and now she could see it. Natsu made her feel alive and she felt that she could take on the world…as long as he was right next to her, holding her hand through it all.

"Wait up! I'll go with you!"

With her struggles of the past, present, and future, Lucy knew that Natsu was always going to be there…and in return, during his struggles, she would always be there for him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I wrote this in one sitting! Yes! It's short, but sweet and I hope you all enjoyed it!**

 **-zEllie**


	6. Climax

**I hope this isn't confusing. I didn't really know what to do for this prompt. I asked my mom for inspiration (because I'm not going to write anything sexual!) and she said something about a peak, like a peak in a story. And I'm like "like a peak of a mountain!" I know a peak of a mountain isn't called a climax but who the heck cares?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Climax (Day 6)

"Come on! It'll be fun! Let's go!" Lucy exclaimed, with a huge smile. A small, simple job was finished within an hour and Team Natsu had six more hours before the next train left for Magnolia. At first, they sat around trying to figure out what to do before Lucy had the greatest idea.

"No~!" Natsu groaned in complaint. "I don't wanna climb a stupid mountain for hours!"

"Aye~!"

"Oh would you two quit being babies?!" Lucy gave them a look. "It'll be good exercise for us and it'll kill the hours. It's perfect!"

"But Lushy~!"

"Quit your whining, Happy! Let's just go! It'll be fun!"

"But we'll be totally exhausted by the time we're done!" Natsu argued, trying to get her to see reason, but he knew Lucy better than anyone and if she was determined to do something, nothing was stopping her.

"Then we'll get a good night's sleep when we get home!"  
Happy groaned and flopped against the bench the trio was sitting on. "I don't wanna~!"

"Ugh!" Lucy pouted and crossed her arms, "You two are such pains sometimes…"

"If you really want to climb a mountain so bad, why don't you just go yourself and we'll wait here?" Natsu suggested, trying not to look at her. Whenever she was pouting like that with her cheek puffed out, it was just so cute.

Lucy glared at him, "really? You're going to sit here for six hours waiting for the train? I don't think so."

Dang…she had a point…

"Oh! What if I get hurt?!" She put her hands on her cheeks and glanced around, faking innocence and fear. "Or worse, what if I get kidnapped?! I'll be all alone with no one to protect me! My kidnappers could do anything to me! They could torture me, sell me into slavery, and they could even ra-"

"Okay! Okay!" Natsu shot up out of his seat, sighing in frustration, "fine. We'll go climb a mountain with you. Let's go."

Lucy smirked proudly at the frustrated dragon slayer. "Thank you, Natsu! You're so sweet!" She put her hands together and rested her cheek against it smiling up at him.

Natsu groaned and looked away. Lucy knew his weak spots. Dang! Plus, she's just too cute calling him sweet like that…

Happy's jaw dropped, "did you forget that she has spirits or are you just too blinded by your love for her that you want to be by her side at all times?!"

"Happy! Why you little!..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I'm so tired~!" Natsu complained as she trailed behind the blonde. "Lucy~! Can't we just take a ten minute break?!"

"We took a ten minute break five minutes ago, Natsu! We'll never get to the top at this rate!"

Natsu and Happy's mouths dropped as they shouted in unison, "we're going to the top?!"

Lucy spun around to them, crossed her arms, and nodded, "yup! We're going all the way to the climax."

"Ugh~!"

"You're gonna kill us, Lushy~!"

"Oh, knock it off!" Her hands were now on her hips, "how else are we gonna kill time?!"

"Eat at a restaurant?"

Lucy huffed and rolled her eyes, "I'm not going to sit in a restaurant for six hours! Besides, we're about halfway by now. Once we're at the climax, we'll get a break, enjoy the view, and come back down."

Natsu and Happy groaned as the collapsed onto the ground.

"It's not that big of a mountain guys! Mt. Hakobe is five times bigger than this and we've climbed on it loads of times!"

"We've never gone to the top before though."

Lucy groaned in frustration, spun back around, and contiuned walking, "come on! Get up! The sooner we get to the top, the sooner we can come back down!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lucy took a couple of steps, panting, as she climbed higher. It was getting pretty steep now, causing her to have to grab a tree limb every once in a while. Natsu, being the man that he was, seemed to be walking behind her with ease. Showoff!

Suddenly, the branch she was holding onto snapped and she lost her balance. "W-woah!"

"Lucy!"

She was met with warm arms that wrapped around her. Thanks to the impact, they slid down a couple feet before Natsu's back hit a tree.

"Phew!" Natsu exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Thanks," Lucy felt the warmth from him seep through her clothes and warm her muscles in her back. She couldn't help but melt before she had the chance to get up. Natsu was expecting her to move, but was happy when she didn't. With his arms still around her, he set his head against the back of the tree.

Snickering was heard then and Lucy shot up from her relaxed position and left Natsu's chest.

"Shut up!" She shouted at Happy with a blushing face.

"I didn't say anything!" Happy argued, but the smirk still remained.

"You were thinking it!"

"Maybe I was; maybe I wasn't," his tone set Lucy on edge. "Oh by the way, as you two were cuddling, I saw the climax right up there."

"Really?!" Lucy exclaimed, forgetting about her anger at the cat. She climbed a bit higher before reaching the top. There was a cliff at the front of a small flat area for them to sit, rest, and enjoy the view. Lucy laughed as she ran to the edge – not too close though – and looked over it. "Wow! It's so pretty!"

The sun was approaching the horizon causing the sky to get faint yellow, orange, and pink colors with it.

Lucy turned toward Natsu who was standing next to her, looking at the sky. He caught her eyes quickly though and turned to look at her. "What?"

She shook her head, "it's nothing. It's just your hair matches the sky!" She giggled.

"Ha ha. Very funny, Lucy."

"It does though!" Happy remarked.

"Happy! You traitor!"

"What? I'm just stating my opinion!"

"No, you're taking sides with Lucy!"

Lucy laughed at the bickering two and sat down at the edge of the cliff, sighing. It was such a beautiful day! Climbing to the climax of a mountain was the perfect idea in her opinion.

Natsu saw Lucy's relaxed position and plopped down beside her, Happy following in suit. Within moments, the blue cat fell fast asleep and Natsu was getting ready to follow him. The sun's rays were so relaxing and warm…they were just tugging him into dreamland so quickly! He was sure that within seconds, he'll fall back against the grass and sleep.

The feeling of a hand on his snapped him back to reality faster than lightning. During that moment, he was more awake than he had ever been.

Natsu looked down to see Lucy's hand on his and her fingers ever so slowly curling around his. He then looked up at her face to see a slight blush, but her eyes were still glued on the sunset.

"Thank you."

He blinked, "for what?"

"For coming up here with me. It wouldn't be as enjoyable if I was by myself."

Natsu flashed her his trademark grin, "well, it _is_ always more fun when we're together, right?"

She glanced at him and smiled back, "of course!"

He felt her fingers give his hand a little squeeze. Natsu blushed and smirked, "you know, Lucy, if you wanted to hold my hand, you could've just asked."

Lucy looked down at her hands and was as red as Erza's hair in an instant. "Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't even realize!" She pulled her hand away.

"No, it's okay," Natsu took her hand back. It felt better this way. They weren't doing those light touches anymore. They were actually holding hands, which neither of them could believe. "I don't mind."

"O-okay!" Lucy looked back at the sunset and tried to hide her blush. It wasn't working well, Natsu noted as he chuckled under his breath.

Her hair was so pretty in the sunlight! It brought her golden streaks out and seemed to make it glow! Lucy's hair matched her looks and personality: pure, bright, and beautiful.

"You're hair is really pretty in the light," Natsu stated casually.

Lucy's blush was back as she turned to lock eyes with him. Automatically, she reached up and ran her fingers through her hair, making Natsu wish it was his fingers instead. "Are you saying that because of what I said about your hair?" She giggled nervously.

"Nope! I'm just stating a fact!" He exclaimed, smiling again. He decided that looking at her was more relaxing than looking at the sunset, but he didn't say anything on it.

"O-oh! W-well…thanks." She went red again.

A few moments of silence went by as the duo continued to stare at the sunset (well, Lucy was looking at the sunset. Natsu was looking at her) and hold hands until Lucy glanced at her watch and spoke up:

"We should get going. We have three hours left. If we don't leave now, we'll miss the train," Lucy let go of Natsu's hand and stood up, stretching.

Natsu frowned. He didn't want to leave. He liked being at peace with Lucy by his side. He didn't want to go and get on a stupid train sent from the devil himself.

"Okay fine. Happy, wake up," he shook his feline friend awake and the two climbed back down the mountain.

Once the trio reached the train, the sun was gone, but the sky was still just as beautiful. The moment they sat down in the seats of the train, Happy fell back asleep.

"Hey Lucy?"  
"Yeah?" Lucy glanced toward Natsu.

"Isn't there a mountain in Magnolia?"

"Uh…" Lucy tapped her chin, "I know there's at least two, counting Mt. Hakobe of course…there might be a third though…"

"Oh, okay."

"Why do you ask?"

"Well," Natsu smiled at her. "I want to climb one with you again…and we'll go all the way to the climax!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **I hope you enjoyed!**

 **-zEllie**


	7. The END

**It's the last day of NaLu Week…I'm actually a little sad :'(…I wrote my tail off with these seven oneshots and now I'm slightly upset I'm done. Oh well, there's always next year and I'll write a ton of oneshots along with the 25** **th** **chapter of RFDP anyway. Speaking of which, I have something to say about that, but I'll write it at the bottom.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The E.N.D

There was no way…

Lucy knew that this black-winged, horned, tattooed _monster_ was not and _could_ not be the man who was her best friend. There was just no way…

That happy-go-lucky, destructive, dense boy was now some twisted, sick demon who was more than willing to follow Zeref's orders.

It shocked Lucy. One moment, he was bouncing off the walls like usual and now he's killing innocent people without a second thought. It sickened her. How could someone so free and fun-loving turn into someone so _murderous?!_

"Natsu…"

E.N.D turned his head slightly toward the blonde figure who was sitting on the ground, covered in blood. She wasn't hurt at all: a bomb going off near her, knocking her off her feet and she handed on a corpse who was covered in blood.

"Your Natsu is dead."

She shook her head, tears stinging her eyes, "no…"

She only realized how much she loved him until he was ripped away from her. He was all hers: they were teammates, the best of friends, and he even crashed at her place a lot. Back then, she would rather throw up for twenty-four hours straight than get together with him…now, she just wants him back to the way he was before and in her arms, even if it meant she had to give her life…

The guild all grieved, believing Natsu was gone and that there was only that wretched demon in there. That drove her crazy! He wasn't gone! She would feel her heart break if he was! They couldn't just give up that easily! What happened to the Great Fairy Tail who never gave up?! They never abandoned family! So why are they abandoning Natsu when he needed them most?!

Lucy shouted at her friends, trying to get them to see reason, to understand, but they all shouted back, saying that the Natsu they knew and loved was gone and there was only E.N.D. Even Gray, who loved Natsu like a brother – even though they fight all the time – was already trying to figure out how to kill the demon. He said that now he wasn't just doing it because it was his father's final wish, but it was also to revenge Natsu. Lucy tried to tell him that Natsu was still in there and if Gray killed E.N.D, he'd also kill Natsu, but he wouldn't listen.

She _knew_ Natsu was still in there…She could see it in his eyes, even though they were red now instead of onyx. She was the only one who still believed Natsu wasn't dead…

After she told the guild she was going to go look for Natsu, she was scolded, saying that it was suicide, but she didn't care. Master Makarov absolutely _forbade_ her from going. If she did, she wouldn't be able to go on jobs for over a year. So she wouldn't be able to pay her rent.

Not that it mattered, almost every single building in Magnolia was destroyed…well, not just Magnolia, all of Fiore. It was the aftermath of the battle with Alvarez and damage E.N.D had done…they won the war, but it came at a price: Natsu.

And Lucy…well, she didn't give a crap…

So what if she couldn't pay her rent?! Her landlady was dead so what did it matter?! Everyone was being generous anyway. Right now, money didn't exist. You needed food? Go to what was left of the market and ask for some. They'll give you however much you need.

Lucy left toward the last place she heard of E.N.D attacking, Hargeon…and the next thing she knows is that she's in front of him surrounded by a pile of bodies, dead or alive? She couldn't tell. She then realized, as she blinked back the tears, that they were standing in the exact same area where they met….

"Natsu's not dead! He can't be! I know you're still in there, Natsu!"

E.N.D chuckled and turned to face her completely.

" _Oh my gosh…_ " She still believed he was in there, but seeing him now, standing in front of her, she was scared out of her skull. His black, scaly wings…those horns…red eyes…claws…black tattoos all over his body…It made her want to puke. He still _looked_ like Natsu though. In the face, that is. He was still tanned all over, his voice was still the same, and his hair was still that sweet salmon color she longed to run her fingers through.

"I can see fear in your eyes…" E.N.D took two steps toward her, but she didn't back away. She was frozen in fear. "And I can smell it…" He leaned down to her level, faces only inches apart, and took her chin in his scaly, tattooed hands, surprisingly gently. His long, sharp fingernails poked into her cheeks, causing blood to ooze out onto his fingers…as if his fingers weren't bloody enough…

"Hmm…" He turned her face to the side, but her eyes remained on his. "You're pretty. I'll give you that…I can see why he loved you." He let go of her and turned around, walking away.

"W-wait! Natsu! Don't go!" She stumbled onto her feet. "Y-you love me?! Y-you do?!"

E.N.D stopped and once again turned to look at her. " _I_ don't, but _he_ did."

Her heart skipped a beat, but she didn't waver, "did?"

"He's dead, Lucy Heartfilia."

"No…" She shook her head again. "You can't say that…not with Natsu's voice…not with Natsu's face…"

"I can say whatever I want, whenever I want."

She ignored him, "how do you know?"

"Know what?"

"That he loved me?"

E.N.D hesitated. For some reason, he had a soft spot for the girl. He would've killed her by now, but for some reason, something was holding him back. It was probably because the pervious owner of the body he was in loved her.

"I can hear his thoughts and emotions. He keeps repeating it over and over. He wouldn't shut up! It's driving me crazy!" Why was he telling her this? It's not like it mattered if she knew or not! That's right: it _didn't_ matter! So why was he telling her?!

"So he _is_ alive then."

"No, he's dead."

"That's can't be. You said just now that you could hear him talk. If he was dead, you wouldn't be able to hear him."

E.N.D stared. No! He let it slip! Why?! He was mad! Mad at her _and_ himself! She was ticking him off and he let it slip! Why?! Why did he _have_ to have soft spot for her?!

E.N.D charged causing Lucy to gasp and stumble back, only to fall over a body. When he reached her, he lifted his claws, ready to kill her. All he had to do was bring it down…he's done it so many times.

" _No! Please! Please no! I'll do anything! Just please don't kill her!_ "

…

…

E.N.D spun around and took off in the air, flying as far away from the blonde as he could and growling in frustration. Dang it! Why was it so hard to kill a simple girl?!

"Natsu, I promise," Lucy said as she watched the demon fly away, "I won't stop. I _will_ find a way to save you! I promise!...I love you…"

E.N.D sighed at the blonde's faint words.

" _I love you too, Lucy._ "

"Oh would you stop being all lovey dovey! It's making me sick!"

" _I know Lucy. I know she won't stop. She'll find a way to bring me back! You'll go back to the way you were before!_ "

"Oh really? I was always in your body, Natsu Dragneel. I was just sleeping, waiting for my time to wake up, waiting for Zeref's call."

"… _then you'll die. You_ won't _go back to the way you were before. Lucy will find a way to kill you!_ "

"Seriously?! Ha! Ha! Ha! How funny! The almighty, unbeatable dragon slayer, puts his faith in some dumb, weak blonde?! Ha! Hilarious!"

" _Say that again about Lucy and I'll-_ "

"You'll what? Kill me? Ha! Good luck with that!"

"… _I saved her so many times…now, it's her turn to save me…she won't let me down. I know she won't._ "

E.N.D smirked, "she'll fail."

" _No, she won't…We are Fairy Tail. We've never failed before and we won't now. I can promise you that…_ "

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Wow! This is a really good prompt for a series too! Just like "Admiration". I'll think about this too. Now that this is out of the way, I am going on a camping trip in a couple of days. It'll last for a week and I can't take any electronics with me obviously. Hence chapter 25 won't be out for at least a week. I'm so sorry! It wasn't out at all the past weeks because I was writing these for NaLu Week. The good news is that I'm going to bring a journal with me so when I have free time, I'll write in it. I already have a oneshot in there I've been working on for the past two months. I write three sentences every two weeks lol. So I'll probably have a couple of oneshots including that one when I get back. Also, I will** _ **try**_ **to write ch 25** _ **during**_ **NaLu Week, but I can't guarantee anything. I'm sorry! I know I left you all on a major cliffhanger, but please bare with me for a little while longer. I hope you all understand.**

 **-zEllie**


End file.
